Engagement by Storm
by mcangel1976
Summary: Haruhi is a lawyer now and is still dealing with her fear of storms, and on top of that, she realized she loves Mori, but Kyoya said Mori bought a diamond ring. For who? With the biggest storm Tokyo has seen in a decade, she needs help and Mori arrives to comfort her. What will this night reveal? Maybe she will finally get over her fear... Dedicated to Cyra-Hafise. Congrats!


**Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters…yet. Doubtful it will ever happen, but that won't stop me from using them in my fanfictions.**

 **A/N: I was going to work on a couple of other stories today, but after I got some news last night, I had to write a new one shot for Cyra-Hafise. I'm beyond ecstatic for you! Congrats on your engagement!**

It's not that she could say she was over her fear of storms; it's just that on one special night as a storm raged outside, something that overshadowed the fear and terror was happening inside. Ever since that night, Haruhi did not seem as bothered by storms as she had before…much to the amazement of the others, minus one – maybe two.

Six months ago, something happened that would change her life forever. Something she had not been prepared for, and yet, loved at the same time. Haruhi had finally graduated from school, passed the bar, and was hired right away to work for a prestigious law firm, and she took the job with the understanding that 40% of her case load would be pro-bono (apparently being around Kyoya during high school, sharpened her negotiation skills because the firm had started at 5% and she at 50%). Her life was great, but something felt like it was missing. She still had her friend from high school. She didn't think she could get rid of them even if she wanted to, and she was all right with that; however, she wasn't involved romantically with anyone. While in high school, she had briefly dated Tamaki, but they had decided to be just friends in the end. In college, she worried more about finishing and then passing the bar than she did boys, and therefore, did not do anything romantically during her university years; although, she vaguely remembered Hikaru asking her out, but she was sure it was some sort of prank or joke.

And then by some twist of fate, some unseen force, she woke up one day and realized, she was in love with Mori. This didn't happen overnight, it had been building over the years, but it did take her a while to realize her feelings. He was the one that had helped her in her law school studies, he was the one that recommended her for a job at the law firm his family uses (and the firm already wanted her by that point), and he was the one who more often than naught would come and comfort her during a storm. It made sense. Hunny was married to Reiko, Kyoya was…well Kyoya, Tamaki was dating a girl his father had fixed him up with, and the twins were not always 100% dependable. Basically, it left Mori holding the bag more than the others. Sometimes she wondered if he minded having to comfort her during her greatest fear while the others were living their lives and doing whatever they wanted. Then she wondered when he too would find someone and get married now that Hunny had taken the plunge, and it was during one of these thought processes that she realized, she didn't want him to find anyone. Thinking about him with someone else made her jealous and heartbroken. She loved him.

Once she realized her feelings, it became a test of endurance to try and keep them hidden. Did her blush give her away? Did she look at him any differently? Did she speak to him differently? All of these questions circled around in her head unendingly. Haruhi was almost grateful when he had not come over for about two months to help her with any storms that popped up. From the time she realized her feelings to the day of the big storm when her world changed, a little over two months passed, and during that time, she was never left alone with him. She should have been grateful for that little break, but she wasn't. She missed him, missed their alone time together. A time when she could be herself and not have to worry about what she wore, how she acted, or if her makeup was on or not. Mori made her feel normal, feminine, and pretty all at the same time. It was like she saw the true her and accepted it, whereas the others tried to mold her and shape her into what they believed she should be. He was different, and she liked that about him. Words were not wasted, but solemn; and yet, when he was with her during the storms, he would talk to her almost non-stop so she would focus on him and not the scary thunder and lightning outside. His voice was deep and melodious, and had the power to put her to sleep better than a baby with a lullaby.

Two months without him felt like torture. Maybe she should confess, reveal her inner most thoughts and feelings. Maybe she should keep them to herself because he probably already had someone or his parents had arranged for him to marry someone of their choosing. Add to these insecurities the fact that Kyoya happened to mention Mori picked out a diamond ring at the jewelers, and Haruhi wasn't sure what to do or how to act. She had thought they had gotten closer through the years, and he would even pick her up on a sunny day to take her for ice cream or lunch. Why hadn't he told her about buying a ring? Maybe it wasn't an engagement ring. Diamond rings did not have to be engagement rings…right? What should she do? IF only she had a clue about his feelings for her, she might find the courage to tell him what was in her heart.

Then it happened. The news reported that the storm that would hit Tokyo that weekend would be the biggest the area had seen in at least a decade. This did not bode well for the brunette, and just as she was about to pick up the phone to call Kyoya to see who would be on duty, a knock shook her front door. Putting her phone down, she decided to get rid of the visitor before making her call. Swinging the door open, she gasped, "Mori-senpai? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Storm is coming," he stated simply and slipped past her with a pat on the head.

"I know a storm is coming, but…"

Interrupting the petite woman, he said, "Your father is on a trip with his lover, Kyoya is out of the country, Tamaki's girlfriend wouldn't like it, Mitsukuni has to take care of Reiko who has the flu, and I did not believe you would want the twins this weekend."

As he rattled off the list one by one, her heart sank. He came because no one else could, but that did not make sense. If that was the case, then why would he care about if she would want the twins or not? "Why did you think I wouldn't want Hikaru or Kaoru?"

"The storm is supposed to last through Monday. They would get on your nerves after less than a day."

"True, but if you were busy…"

"I wasn't. I wanted to come."

Her cheeks turned red at his confession, hope rising in her chest, but she did not let it take root. "What about your girlfriend?"

"What about her?"

She felt crestfallen, "I...I mean, I'm sure she wouldn't like you over here with me. Tamaki's girlfriend doesn't."

Without answering, he grabbed the teapot and started to fill it with water before putting it on the stove. Then he noticed her still by the door, "Close the door, the rain is about to start."

Startled by his words, she pushed the door closed with enough force to make the bang sound like an explosion. _"Get yourself together, Haruhi,"_ she warned herself silently. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, "What about…?" Before she could finish, the rain started. Not just a little dribble of water either, no, it was an instant monsoon. The rain made her nervous because she knew the thunder and lightning were not far behind.

"About?" Mori pressed trying to get her mind off of what was to come.

"About? Oh, uh, you…your girlfriend!" She spat out just as she heard the rumble of the thunder and saw the flash of lightning make everything brighter for a split second. In the next moment, she screamed and dropped to the floor in a ball.

Picking her up in his arm, he carried her to the living room and threw a blanket over her right before the kettle started to whistle, "I'll be right back." He poured the hot water into the tea pot, grabbed two tea cups, and returned to the brunette's side. Lifting her back in his arms, he let the tea steep for a couple of minutes before pouring her a cup and handing it to her, "Drink."

Her shaking hands couldn't hold the cup. Her ears could hear the rumbling that sounded as if the storm was happening right inside her living room. The rain beat against the windows as if it were trying to break in and join the thunder. She had survived bad storms before, but this was ridiculous!

Mori could see for himself that she was in no condition to hold her own tea cup, and therefore, he lifted the cup to her lips and told her, "Drink." When she was done, he returned the cup to the coffee table and held her a little tighter.

"No," she protested, and yet made no move to escape.

"No, what?"

Was he playing with her? Didn't he understand how hard this was for her? Shoring up her defenses, she meekly stated, "I'll…I'll be all right on my own. You can…EEP!" She screamed as another flash and rumble echoed through the apartment. After a couple of seconds and a deep breath, she said, "You can go home."

"No."

"No? Why 'no'?"

"You don't need to be alone."

"I'll be fine." Now she was starting to get irritated and the storm seemed to start meandering to the back of her mind.

"No, you won't."

"What do you mean by that? I'll have you know that I survived on my own before you six damn rich bastards came into my life and I can still cope without you!"

"This one is bad."

"I've survived worse!" The storm was almost forgotten by this point.

"No. I won't leave you alone."

"Go home to your girlfriend, Mori-senpai. I don't need you!"

"You do."

"I don't want you!"

"You do."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're clinging to me," he stated simply.

Looking down at her hands, she found her fists were twisted into his long sleeve blue t-shirt. She released him immediately, "There. Now you can go."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"WHY?!" She was about at the end of her rope. She needed him to go away before she lost it.

"Because I won't ever leave you."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Because I love you."

Her head went from side to side slowly, picking up steam each time she shook it, and finally, she announced, "No, you have a girlfriend."

"You."

"Me? Me what?"

"You're her."

"No, I'm not. I would remember something like us agreeing to date."

"You did agree. One of the times I sat with you during a storm. About four months."

"What?" She remembered no such thing.

Her confusion was cute and endearing, and somewhat hysterical, but he refused to laugh right now, "It was storming and we were talking about friendship and friendship turning to love. I asked you on a date and you said yes."

"I…I…don't remember," she deadpanned. Her head popped up, "But then why did you stop coming over?"

"You started avoiding me."

"Oh."

"Why?"

Why indeed? Did she confess all, or did she keep further embarrassment to herself? "I didn't realize you thought we were…and I realized I…"

"What?"

"I realized I loved you and I didn't want you to find out!" She blurted.

A small smile appeared on his lips, "I love you too." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers gently. When she did not object, he pressed them a little harder, his tongue licking her lips, asking permission to enter; and when she granted it, his mouth slanted over hers, deepening the kiss, basking in the joy that surged through him. This is the kiss he had wanted to share with her for so long. He had tried to kiss her one other time, but she had turned her head and hit his chin with the back of her head. The twins had chosen that moment to call and she had chosen to answer it. He thought she wasn't ready. It had been a couple of months ago that he realized she might not understand that they were dating, might not feel the same, and so he backed off to give her space. It had been the hardest two months of his life.

When he finally pulled back, her lips felt numb and bruised. Who knew Mori had so much passion? She smiled internally…she had. She just never expected this. And then something else dawned on her causing her to frown, "What a minute! Kyoya-senpai said you bought a diamond ring."

"I did. He was with me because he knows more about diamonds than me."

"I don't understand."

He had to shift her a little so he could dig inside his pocket. Pulling out a small blue velvet box, he flicked the lid open with one finger and proclaimed, "I got it for you. Will you marry me?"

Speechless. Utterly speechless. She had been jealous of herself.

"We started out as acquaintances in high school, but through the years, I have watched you grow and become an incredible woman and someone I want by my side for the rest of my life. You became one of my best friends and I couldn't ask for more than you. You're everything I need and want and ever dreamed of having in a wife." Pressing his forehead to hers, he asked again, "Will you please marry me?"

Tears spilled down her face. Not from the storm that still raged outside, but from his words and the sincerity and love she saw mirrored in his eyes. Nodding, she kissed him again, whispering against his lips, "YES!" They kissed again, and then she pushed him away, "Kyoya-senpai knew it was for me?"

"He did."

"Damn jerk! He set me up."

"It appears that way," Mori chuckled.

That sounds was music to Haruhi's ears and she leaned forward to join their lips again.

That was six months ago. Today when she dealt with storms, although she loved to have Mori with her, they didn't seem to frighten her as much.

Looking out the window of the room she stood in, the light rain had stopped moments ago, leaving everything smelling fresh and clean, and a rainbow in the sky. She was happier than she ever thought possible. A small knock at the door brought a smile to her lips, "Come in."

The door opened and her father appeared. "Oh my goodness. My baby girl is all grown up," he gushed and gave her a hug. "Come on, your groom is waiting for you. It's time."

It was indeed time, and she was ready.


End file.
